Renaissance
by Nectarine et Cerise
Summary: Harry et Ron ont quitté le monde magique. Pourquoi et que font deux exserpentards dans une petite ville d'Irlande. Slash.
1. Prologue

**Titre: Renaissance**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Nous en avons inventés quelques un mais je pense que vous les reconnaîtrez facilement. L'histoire vient d'un défi de phenixnoir. Quant au reste... C'est à nous!**

**Couples: HPDM, RWBZ**

**Résumé: Harry et Ron ont quitté le monde magique. Ils esseyent de se reconstruire quand l'arrivé de deux serpentards perturbent leur quotidient. Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry?**

**Note des auteurs: C'est notre première fic donc nous espérons que vous serez indulgent. Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe!

* * *

**

"Mmh, ça sent bon! Cette odeur que je sentais depuis ma chambre, a été, je dois l'avouer, le principal motif pour lequel je suis debout! dit Ron au pas de la porte de la cuisine où Harry préparait le petit-déjeuner.

-Tu veux manger quoi?

-Attends Harry tu me connais, rit Ron, je veux de tout et en grande quantité.

-Ca marche!"

Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient tous les deux assis de part et d'autres de la table avec, une montagne de nouriture pour Ron et une deux tartines et un café pour Harry.

"On a vraiment eu de la chance de trouver cette maison quand on est arrivé à Tullow après ton..."Ron s'interompit quand il vit à quel point son ami était pâle.

Celui-ci se leva brutalement, emportant son assiette qu'il jetta dans l'evier. Harry fit une pause, prit une grande respiration en s'appuyant sur le rebord.

Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux et un sanglot le secoua.

_Les ténèbres_

_Des liens qui le retenaient_

_Un rire moqueur_

_Une douleur insoutenable_

Ron se leva et entoura de ses bras la taille de son meilleur ami qui s'appuya sur lui.

"Je suis désolé chuchota le roux, je ne voulais pas...

-Je sais Ron l'interompit Harry tout aussi bas, et puis maintenant je devrais être passer au dessus de ça.

-Tu as le droit de rester traumatisé par ce qu'il s'est passé."

Toujoours dans l'étreinte du plus grand, Harry soupira en fermant les yeux. Il se dégagea néanmoins en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il alla ouvrir et son visage se figea en une expression choquée.

"Bonjour Potty..."

A suivre.

* * *

**1: Tullow existe vraiment, c'est une petite ville d'environ 3000 habitant en République D'irlande.**

**Nous esseyerons de poster rapidement et surtout un chapitre plus long que celui-là. Et un ptit message ne fait pas de mal! ;)**

**Cerise et Nectarine**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Nous savons, cela fait beaucoup plus de temps que ce que nous vous avions promis. Nous espérons que malgré ce retard impardonnable vous nous pardonnerez et apprécierez de nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

Harry resta un moment bouche-bée avant de se ressaisir et de se tasser un peu plus sur lui même. 

« Harry tu fous quoi là, y'a les pancakes qui crament, et moi les pancakes tous noirs non mer... »

Ron arriva derrière Harry et, sous le coup de la surprise, s'étouffa avec son toast. Une fois la crise passée à coup de grandes tapes dans le dos assénées par son meilleur ami, il adressa à celui-ci un "Monte dans ta chambre." glacial, puis s'approcha de la porte, l'air méfiant.

« Que faites-vous ici?

-Oh tu nous connais Weasley, on fait du tourisme... Bon tu nous laisses camper dehors? C'est vraiment comme ça que tu traites tes invités? Ah la la, les bouseux... soupira Drago »

Ron, offusqué et rouge de colère, s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus mais fut stopper net parla pluies de manteau, de pulls, d'écharpes et de sacs qui s'abattirent dans ses bras.

Choqué au plus au point, il resta la bouche grande ouverte regardant Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini passer devant-lui en direction de la cuisine. Il les vit s'asseoir, se prendre une assiette et se servir. Etouffant un grognement et marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'il appelait des "invités", il balança les affaires des 2 ex-serpentards et s'avança à grands pas sur leurs traces.

« Ah oui, tu as raison Weasmoche, il faut sortir les pancakes de la poêle, et au plus vite !

-Mais je t'emmerde Malfoy, Cria-t-il en reversant la table d'un coup de pied, dégage maintenant ! »

Blaise leva un sourcil.

« Tu ne veux même pas connaître la raison de notre petite "ballade" dans le coin?»

Ron se calma, reprit son souffle comme après avoir courut un marathon. Loin était le temps où il ne pouvait plus se contrôler lors des moments de contrariétés.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Bon allez-y… »

Drago se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Figures-toi que nous sommes l'espoir de tout le monde magique.

-Parle clairement Malfoy, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Réfléchis un peu, tu ne peux pas être si bête que ça… Que crois-tu qu'une communauté fait si son héro disparaît ? Et bien elle envoie des détectives le chercher. Et nous voici devant toi !

-Harry n'est pas seulement qu'un « héro », c'est un être humain avant tout ! Qui a le droit d'avoir un avis, de vivre, d'être triste ou en colère, et surtout de MANGER ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse du blond, (nda : Là Ron commence à être frustrer car non seulement il n'a pas manger ses pancakes mais en plus ils sont totalement cramer : ) Rentre dans ton manoir maintenant !

-Oulah, c'est Fliny qui ne va pas être content ! »

Ron pâlit.

« Fliny, qui est Fliny ?

-Le chef des aurors celui qui nous a engager. Justin Finch-Flechey, tu connais ?

-Je… »

Un claquement sec se fit entendre dans le hall d'entrée.

« Eh merde, grogna le roux, je lui avais pourtant dit de rester dans sa chambre. »

Il se leva, couru dans l'entrée et franchit la porte, suivit des deux détectives. Il eut juste le temps de voir une voiture bleu nuit s'éloigner au loin. Il enfourcha sa moto et s'élança sur ses traces.

Drago monta dans sa voiture et démarra lorsque Blaise claqua la porte du côté passager.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après plusieurs minutes de route, Harry s'arrêta tout près des falaises. Le ciel était noir et la pluie tombait drue. Il sortit de la voiture et s'avança jusqu'au bord des cascades rocheuses, pleurant silencieusement, trempé jusqu'aux os.

Ron, qui était arrivé peu de temps après, toucha son épaule. Le brun sursauta et dérapa. Son ami le retint puis le serra dans ses bras.

« On rentre maintenant, murmura Ron dans la chevelure de l'autre garçon »

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ron descendit les escaliers l'air épuisé.

« Il dort maintenant. Rentrez chez vous, vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

-Mais…

-Pas de question, ni de discutions, les coupa Ron, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda brusquement Drago »

Ron le regarda dans les yeux l'air grave.

« Je crois vraiment qu'il faudrait mieux que vous partiez. »

Il les poussa doucement dehors puis ferma la porte. Il se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, repliant ses jambes, la tête entre les bras.

* * *

**Voila c'est déjà finit ! Cette fois-ci nous ne donnons plus de délais mais promettons de faire de notre mieux.**

**En espérant avoir plein de reviews,**

**A bientôt**

**Cerise et Nectarine**


End file.
